leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dianne Wager
Dianne I. Wager worked as a set designer on , along with Robert Fechtman and Ron Wilkinson. Besides set designing, she also worked as an art director. Wager began her Hollywood career as set designer on 's science fiction comedy Sleeper (1973), whose cast included Star Trek guest stars Don Keefer and John McLiam. Later in her career, she worked many times with set designer Donald B. Woodruff. They first worked together on the 1986 film Short Circuit, on which Wager was production designer and art director and Woodruff was assistant art director. Wager and Woodruff later worked together as art directors on two submarine movies, 1990's The Hunt for Red October (featuring Daniel Davis, Boris Lee Krutonog, and Gates McFadden) and 1995's Crimson Tide (featuring Scott Grimes). Mickey S. Michaels was a set decorator on both of these films. Wager and Woodruff also worked as art directors on 1991's For the Boys, collaborated on 1997's Volcano (Wager as set designer with Les D. Gobruegge, Woodruff as art director; starring Jacqueline Kim, John Carroll Lynch, and James MacDonald), and were set designers on 1999's The Green Mile (featuring James Cromwell, Paula Malcomson, and William Sadler). Wager worked on several more films with her fellow Generations set designer Robert Fechtman. Wager was art director on the 1993 film Malice (starring Bebe Neuwirth; music by Jerry Goldsmith) and an assistant art director on 's 1995 crime drama Heat (featuring Ray Buktenica), with Fechtman working as set designer on both films. Wager and Fechtman later worked as set designers together on the 2001 blockbuster Jurassic Park III, which featured star Linda Park. In addition, Wager worked with TOS set decorator Marvin March on four films: Annie (1982), Two of a Kind (1983), Lethal Weapon 2 (1989, featuring Jenette Goldstein, Sherman Howard, Mark Rolston, and Kenneth Tigar; edited by Stuart Baird), and the aforementioned For the Boys. Wager was an assistant art director on the first film and a set designer on the next two. Another Star Trek alum Wager has frequently worked with is Martha Johnston. She and Johnston were set designers on the 1991 film The Butcher's Wife, along with James R. Bayliss (with whom Wager worked again on 1998's The Parent Trap), and the 2001 film Heartbreakers (featuring Jack Shearer, Sarah Silverman, and music by John Debney). Johnston was also a set designer under assistant art director Wager for 1998's City of Angels. Wager's other film set designing credits include Who'll Stop the Rain (1978, featuring Jonathan Banks, David Opatoshu, Gail Strickland, and Anthony Zerbe, with cinematography by Richard H. Kline and costumes by William Ware Theiss), Rhinstone (1984, working with and set designer Daniel Maltese; edited by John W. Wheeler), Scrooged (1988, starring John Glover, Michael J. Pollard, and Alfre Woodard, with set decoration by Linda DeScenna), One Fine Day (1996, working with set designers Nancy Mickelberry and Christopher S. Nushawg), The Relic (1997, again working with Nushawg and Linda King; featuring Aaron Lustig and Clayton Rohner; music by John Debney), and, most recently, 2003's Something's Gotta Give. She was also a set dresser on 1984's The Buddy System (which starred Wil Wheaton and featured cinematography by Matthew F. Leonetti). Wager was assistant art director under Star Trek: The Motion Picture production designer Harold Michelson on the 1987 science fiction spoof Spaceballs (featuring Tim Russ and Dey Young). Her other assistant art direction credits include The Island (1980, starring David Warner), The Man with One Red Shoe (1985, featuring Gerrit Graham, David L. Lander, Richard McGonagle, and David Ogden Stiers, with cinematography by Richard H. Kline and costumes by William Ware Theiss), and City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994, featuring Noble Willingham). As art director on the 1998 film Pleasantville, Wager received an Excellence in Production Design Award nomination from the Art Directors Guild. She shared the nomination with the film's production designer, Jeannine Claudia Oppewall, and supervising art director, William Arnold. She died in 2011 at the City of Hope National Medical Center. http://www.claussenfuneralhome.com/fh/obituaries/obituary.cfm?o_id=1281050&fh_id=12809 External link * es:Dianne Wager Wager, Dianne